


Sibling Support

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-07
Updated: 2007-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of bonding for Mia and Roy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Support

He stood behind her, correcting her stance with his hands, his body, his feet. He never shied from close contact with her. He simply was himself, and she learned to relax into his casualness.

She wondered how he had made it, how he had taken the name Speedy and made it his so firmly that the Arrows had held their breath to see his reaction.

"Just relax, don't let Ollie get to you, and run with the ball," Roy had told her, liking the way she wore their colors.

From that moment on, Mia had known they were real family.


End file.
